


The Adventures under the Covers

by Broken_Crayons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1 shot, Hot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Crayons/pseuds/Broken_Crayons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do the two do under the covers? Short Destiel smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures under the Covers

Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack.

 

All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty wack. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. All night long. Over and over. Until the sun rose did Cas and Dean do the frick frack patty waco. 


End file.
